familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
South Park
South Park is an American adult animated sitcom created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone and developed by Brian Graden for the television network, Comedy Central. The show revolves around four boys—Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan March, and Kenny McCormick—and their bizarre adventures in and around the titular Colorado town. Much like The Simpsons, South Park uses a very large ensemble cast of recurring characters and became infamous for its profanity and dark, surreal humor that satirizes a wide range of topics towards a mature audience. ''South Park'' references in Family Guy *In "McStroke", Stewie and Connie went to Anal Point, where teenagers gave anal to each other in their cars. Through the windshield of one of the cars, came a giant satellite dish, that presumably came out of Cartman's ass, as implied by his screaming "Ay! What the hell was that?". Kyle Broflovski stepped out of the car in shock, pulling his pants up and said "Dude, Cartman. Were you abducted by aliens again?" From inside the car, we hear Cartman, saying "Why do you ask?" This was a reference to the first episode of South Park, "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe". *In "Bigfat", Peter said he wanted to go to Canada, but he couldn't because South Park had already gone, and he had to be original. *In "Dr. C and the Women", Scott makes a joke about Muhammad, and Tyler warns him to stop with the offensive comedy. A pop-up bubble shows up, depicting an angry Cartman head and a caption that reads "The South Park Muhammad controversy started, when Seth MacFarlane snitched on them to The Muslim Community, purely out of jealousy". This was in reference to the South Park episode, "Super Best Friends" receiving controversy for it's offensive depiction of Muhammad. *In "Emmy-Winning Episode", Family Guy tries to win an Emmy for "Best Satire", by doing the same thing as South Park. In their parody, Stewie goes into his classroom, dressed as Cartman, and starts cussing and shouting racial slurs to the teacher and all the other students. Miss Tammy, playing Mrs. Garrison, shushes him and proceeds to teach her class about creationism. Stewie goes home and tells Lois, playing Liane, what he learned at school, while she has sex with Cleveland and Quagmire. An angered Lois talks to Miss Tammy about her forcing Christian values onto students, but she refuses to change. Miss Tammy walks outside and shit falls on her head. The shit came from Jesus, who descends to earth and beats her senseless, while shouting liberal opinions on why she should be more accepting of non-Christian beliefs, teaching her a lesson. Stewie says he learned something today and spews some liberal propaganda. The "episode" ends with Meg entering, dressed as Kenny and getting killed. Stewie exclaims "Oh, my God! They killed Meg!" to which the rest of the cast responds to with a delighted celebration. *In the opening credits of "V is for Mystery", Stewie and Brian observe the dead body of Kenny McCormick. *In "Family Guy Through the Years", Peter says that over the years, Family Guy has taken a few comedic jabs, from the creators of South Park. ''Family Guy'' references in South Park *Family Guy was the point of interest in "Cartoon Wars" Parts 1 and 2, where they made fun of Family Guy for it's many flaws. The overuse of pointless cutaway gags, the bad animation, it ripping off The Simpsons, and more. Characters featured in the parody were Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, and Brian. Kyle broke into Seth Studios and discovered that the writers of Family Guy come up with their ideas, by writing random stuff down on beach balls, and hiring manatees to select random beach balls. Whatever's written on those beach balls, they'll find some way to put that stuff all together into a cutaway gag. *In "Canada On Strike", Stan suggested that in the absence of The Terrence & Phillip show, they should watch Family Guy instead. Cartman flipped out and destroyed the TV, not wanting to stoop that low. *In "Oh, Jeez!", Gerald did bad voice impressions of Peter, Stewie, Lois, Chris, and Quagmire. Category:TV Shows